


Youngjae's Surprise

by newblooms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Catboy AU, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, catboy, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum misses his cat, Nora, Youngjae has a surprise for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngjae's Surprise

Jaebum stepped out of the shower, wiping off his legs and torso before running the towel over his hair and then tying it loosely around his waist. He wiped the mirror off with his palm, pink tinted skin from the hot shower coming into view. Sighing at the small patch of ache that had sprouted on his chin from the stress on his shoulders, he brushed his teeth and made to leave to hot room. Jaebum opened the door of the small bathroom, the stark contrast of the steamy bathroom to the cold air circulating the dorm making him shiver. He almost flinches at the silence consuming the dorm; Mark going to visit Jackson at the roommate house, like the elder was an excessive noise to begin with, and Jinyoung taking the younger boys for lunch and grocery shopping left it eerily silent.  


He slips into his shared room with Youngjae, pulling on a pair of sweatpants he’s almost certain are his and plugs his phone into the small speaker, soft music pouring through the room. Jaebum lays back on their mattress fully prepared to catch up on the sleep schedules had deprived him of lately. It was in times like this when he started to think about Nora. As odd as it seemed he was truly attached to the small cat. A companion for nearly all his life, he recently had to make the sacrifice of giving her up for the good of his team as Nora made Youngjae’s allergies flame up. He would never regret it, Youngjae’s was too important to him and he trusted the noona at the company he had given her to, but he missed her, especially the way she would curl up next to him when they napped.  


Jaebum was just starting to drift off, the fond memory of his furry companion sending him to sleep, when a loud knock startled him back awake. Jaebum sighed, grabbing a shirt from the floor and slipping it on. He made his way to the door, checking the small peephole, but seeing nothing. When he unlocked and opened the door he was surprised to find only a large box seated in front of their door. He looked curiously at the box, assuming a fan had managed to sneak into their building and leave it for them. Jaebum was reaching to take a peek inside the box when the lid flew off, Youngjae popping out of the top. Jaebum jumped back in surprise, letting out a loud yell.  


“Yah! Choi Youngjae! What do you think you’re doing, you scared me half to death,” Jaebum shouted, hand pressed to his chest trying to catch his labored breath.  


“Sorry, hyung. It was supposed to be a surprise, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the younger replied quietly. Jaebum looked up at Youngjae and saw what the surprise for him was supposed to be. Placed on top of Youngjae’s blond fringe was a pair of black cat ears, shifted slightly from him jumping. He had a tail hanging down from his belt of his jeans, and his brown eyes were lined with dark coal. “I’m Nora, hyung!” Youngjae said, excited as he watched Jaebum take him in. “I know you’ve been sad about Nora and I felt so bad, so I thought I could be your cat!” Jaebum’s eyes softened as he watched his boyfriend fix the tilted cat ears and rearrange his fringe.  


“Youngjae-yah, I’ve told you it’s not your fault. There was nothing that could be done,” Jaebum said softly, offering his hand to the blond struggling to get out of the large box.  


“I know you said that, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad. I know how much you miss her.” Youngjae made it out of the box, close enough now for Jaebum to be able to reach out and place a soft kiss on the younger’s pouting lips.  
Jaebum ushered Youngjae inside, careful to avoid catching his tail in the door.  


“I kinda like them. Don’t I look cute?” Youngjae asked, turning to Jaebum  


“Mhm, very cute,” Jaebum replied, softly stroking the back of the younger’s hair. Youngjae leaned into the touch, resting on Jaebum’s shoulder.  


“You smell good, hyung,” Youngjae mewled, nuzzling further into Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum chuckled softly, never realizing how cat like the boy actually was, even without the ears. Like when he curls himself around Jaebum when they sleep, or when he hums in affection when Jaebum scratches his head. Jaebum watches as Youngjae closes his eyes peacefully as the elder continues his ministrations on him. “You’re making me sleepy,” Youngjae hums, body lax against Jaebum.  


“I was gonna nap before the others got home, join me?” Youngjae only hummed in response, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend.  
Jaebum walks them slowly to their room, Youngjae shuffling closely behind, arms still wrapped around Jaebum. The music’s still playing when they walk in and Jaebum to turn it down so it’s barely audible. He makes his way back to the bed, Youngjae curling around him when he slips under the covers, blond hair tickling his neck, ears still intact.  


“Are you going to sleep with your ears on?” Jaebum asks, looking down at the smaller boy wrapped around him.  
Youngjae nods in response, “never taking them off. I look cute.” Jaebum laughs softly at him, threading his hand into the back of Youngjae’s hair. Youngjae closes his eyes and kisses Jaebum’s jaw. “I like when you do that, hyung. Feels so good,” Youngjae mewls, kissing the elder again, this time on the side of his neck, and then again making his way down, Jaebum’s eyes fluttering closed with every light press of lips.  


“Youngjae-yah, I thought we were gonna nap,” Jaebum breaths out as the younger continues his attack. “Thought you were sleepy.”  


“Changed my mind. Want you, hyung.” Youngjae responds, reaching up to kiss Jaebum softly on the lips. Jaebum responds quickly, pushing back against the younger’s lips, moving so Youngjae can climb comfortably onto his lap. Youngjae attaches himself to the leader’s neck, sucking hard enough for Jaebum to feel it, but not enough to leave marks. Jaebum leans his head back, soft moans coming out as Youngjae continues his assault on the new skin.  


Jaebum threads his hand through the back of Youngjae’s hair, pulling the younger up harshly making Youngjae let out a lewd moan. He pulls Youngjae into a rough kiss, all tongue and teeth in between pants. Jaebum flips them so he’s looming over the smaller boy, Youngjae looking up at him with dark blown eyes. He makes his way down Youngjae’s body, stopping to strip him of his boxers. Jaebum latches onto Youngjae’s pale hips, leaving blooming bruises on the porcelain skin. Youngjae fidgets as Jaebum leaves his marks, loud moans escaping with every new one. He can feel Jaebum’s hot breath on his cock as the elder continues his attack, moving onto his thighs.  


“Hyung, please,” Youngjae whines, hips rising on their own. Jaebum smiles slightly at the blonds’ state of dishevelment but listens to his begging, wrapping his lips around the tip of Youngjae’s leaking cock, the younger almost screaming in relief when he feels the warmth of Jaebum’s mouth wrapped around him.  
Jaebum takes Youngjae all the way into his mouth, only to pull off quickly to locate the lube thrown next to the bed from their round two nights before. He slicks his fingers in the cool liquid, still pumping Youngjae slowly. Jaebum presses a finger to Youngjae’s hole and takes him back into his mouth. He works Youngjae open, the younger panting and moaning at the stimulation of both Jaebum’s slender fingers and his warm mouth.  


“Please…please, just fuck me,” Youngjae pants out as Jaebum adds a third finger. Youngjae whines as Jaebum pulls off and removes his fingers.  
Jaebum makes quick work of adding more lube to his cock, pumping it slowly before pressing the tip to Youngjae’s entrance. Youngjae mewls, back arching as Jaebum bottoms out, tip pressing into the bundle of nerves that Jaebum always manages to find on the first try. He waits for Youngjae to settle before pulling out and thrusting back in. He sets a fast pace, roughly thrusting into the younger. Youngjae claws at Jaebum’s back with blunt nails, pulling him in for a messy kiss to cover his loud moans.  


Jaebum knows Youngjae’s close, his loud moans turning into whines and a mantra of Jaebum’s name. He speeds up his pace pushing Youngjae’s legs closer to his chest to get even deeper. He can feel his climax building in the pit of his stomach, but he keeps it down waiting for Youngjae.  


“Jaebum, hyung, please can I come, please,” Youngjae cries out. Jaebum grasps Youngjae’s cock, pumping it in turn with his thrusts until Youngjae is coming, streaks of white coating his stomach. Jaebum let’s go of his reserve, thrusting wildly into Youngjae until he reaches his climax, spilling into the younger worn boy.  
Youngjae winces as Jaebum slowly pulls out, grabbing a discarded shirt from the floor and cleaning up him and Youngjae. He looks down at the small blond, laughing at the ears still placed atop his head, albeit crooked. He reaches up and fixes the ears, pushing some blond fringe out of the younger’s eyes.  


“Do I still look cute?” Youngjae asks groggily, eyes half closed with fatigue. Jaebum smiles softly at the boy, laying down and pulling the boy closer.  


“Very. “ Youngjae smiles tiredly in reply, nuzzling closer to Jaebum, wrapping himself around his leader before falling asleep. The ears tickle Jaebum’s neck, but for Youngjae, Jaebum thinks it’s worth it.


End file.
